


Consume Me Wholeheartedly

by Destielixer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Graphic Description, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter might be a cannibal but when it comes to Will Graham, things are different. He doesn’t just want to eat Will he wants to possess him. Will doesn’t know about his partner’s habits and when he does find out it’s the danger of it all that draws him in to this unhealthy relationship of theirs. Hannibal/Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys so this is my first Hannibal/Will story. Yes I’m totally in love with the idea of these two being together. The show itself seems to keep hinting at it so I can’t help but to think about them in this way. Anyway, this is just the beginning of what I hope can turn into a good story, so do leave me some comments to tell me if you’ve like it so far and I’ll see you in the next chapter of this story, which might take awhile since I’m schooling, but I promise I will put it up!

He doesn’t know what it is about this man that draws him in, his bright blue eyes lighting up with the connection of clues behind his glasses as he works on a case, the lithe body that is currently bent over the corpse, analyzing the cause of death or the masculine cologne mixed in with the specific scent that only this man can possess as they sit in the car together. Hannibal licks his lips; his hunger for this man’s flesh and his attention had only grown greater ever since they had first met. Will Graham. That was his name. He was smart, knowledgeable beyond his peers and if he could say so he was almost as good, almost as smart as himself.

“What do you think?” Will was asking him now as they peered at the body of the woman, naked, her corpse left to rot, her body cut open, lungs removed. The lungs were the best part of this woman that and her liver and Hannibal was careful to keep all that under wraps, because he was the killer. The killer that no one knew.

“About?” he asked Will, feigning his lack of knowledge. He loved to see Will explain everything to him, loved to see the man recount his deeds on the victim. It made Hannibal feel that Will was like him, that Will understood him.  

“Her death. From what I’ve seen before, the killer’s getting tired, getting bored. He doesn’t want to leave trails anymore he wants something more than just the bodies and organs of these women,” Will explains to him, his expression pained over the death of the woman, “He’s done with playing games. He’s got a goal now and that’s why the killings are getting sloppy, the precise cuttings gone. He’s doing this just to toy with us because he thinks it’s fun and to occupy his otherwise boring time on earth. Because he’s unable to get what he wants…" 

“And what does he want?” Hannibal asked as he stoops to Will’s level looking into the detective’s eyes and fixing him with an intense stare.

Will shakes his head, “I don’t know. I can’t say for sure but it’s definitely not these women anymore,” he says and Hannibal sees him shudder at the thoughts, “He’s not satisfied with killing these women anymore.”  

“Maybe you should take a rest you’ve been at it for hours,” Hannibal says, concern in his voice.

“What if the killer strikes again?” Will asks his eyes wide and worried, he fears more for the women than for himself. He’s with the killer and he doesn’t even know it.

“Then let it be,” Hannibal says resting his hand on Will’s shoulder, acting as though he cares, “you need to take a rest Will.”

The haunted blue eyes look from him then back to the corpse and once more lock with his again, “Okay…you’re right…I think I’ve had enough of rotting corpses for the day,” Will murmurs and Hannibal gives him a reassuring smile as he helps him to stand.

Will tells the deputy in charge that he is leaving before they head to his car and before he can touch the door on the driver’s side, Hannibal stops him, “Get in on the passenger’s seat, I’ll drive and you can sleep.” Will is rather reluctant, it’s his car he wants to drive but he knows his energy is running low and it will be best if he let Hannibal drive. So he obediently takes out the car keys and hands them to Hannibal and walks around to the other side, opens the car door and slips into the passenger seat. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep.

Hannibal looks over at the sleeping form of Will Graham, so serene, so vulnerable. Keeping one hand on the wheel he let’s the other caress Will’s stubbled cheek, “If only you knew,” he murmured a wicked grin on his lips as he sped through a red traffic light. He was headed into another district now, not the one leading to Will’s home but the one leading to his own home.

As he pulled up the driveway and turned off the engine, Will stirred in his seat but didn’t wake up. “We’re home,” Hannibal whispered as he leaned over to Will’s seat and unbuckled the seatbelt. As quietly as possible he exited the car and came around to Will’s side opening the door, he slipped his arms around the other’s sleeping form and carried him bridal style up the porch steps. Will seemed to snuggle closer to him as he carried him. Upon reaching the front doors he bent to unlock them before he kicked the doors open. He was home, on safe ground, this was his territory. Will was now in his territory now and he could do whatever he wanted with him.

Oh the things he had planned in mind for Will Graham, the things he wanted to do to him, he thought with a sly smirk as he kicked the door shut and took the grand stairs up to the bedrooms. He headed down the hallway to his room and once more opening the door, he walked in and lay the sleeping form of Will down on the bed, his bed. He ran his hair through Will’s hair, smoothing it back from his face now as he lifted the sheets to cover his sleeping form.

“Sleep well Will Graham, for we have a game to play when you awaken,” he whispered in his ear, trailing his lips over Will’s skin as he pulled away. He couldn’t wait to see what Will had to say when he awoke. 


	2. Bon appétit

Will awakens with a start his breath coming in pants as he stares up at the canopy of the bed, his knuckles white as they grab on to the covers. In his dream, he had seen Hobbs again, the man he had shot numerous times to death. Instead of feeling guilty over the shooting and killing of a man, he had stood manically laughing over the man’s dead body in his dream. He had felt triumphant and full of power and it had been oh so good to kill.

He took in shuddering breaths now as he turns on his side burying his face in the soft covers. That’s when he realizes that something is not right. The scent of the sheets…the bed he was in…his own bed had never had a canopy. His last recollection was of being at the crime scene and then Hannibal telling him that he should go home and get a rest. He’d allowed Hannibal to drive his car…while he himself had gone to sleep. Slowly Will sat now, looking around the dimly lit room where a lamp stood in the far corner, the only source of light. Could this be Hannibal’s room? 

It sure seemed like it, the rich décor seemed to suit Hannibal’s taste. Will rested his hand on the empty space in bed beside him, it was cold to the touch. Either Hannibal had never slept in the bed with him or he had left a long time ago. From the other side of the bed, Will caught the dull greenish glow of a digital clock, it was about 8.30p.m on the same day, he’d been out for a full five hours or so. His first instinct was to find Hannibal and with that decided he slipped out of bed, his shoes neatly laid out at the foot of the bed were what he put on before he headed out of the room.

As he walked along the hallway, Will became more convinced that this house belonged to Hannibal, it had the same carpeting as that of the doctor’s office and the walls were covered in the exact same wallpaper he had no doubt about it now. He neared the head of the grand staircase now and Will peered over the balustrade, downstairs were doors that led off to more rooms and he wasn’t sure he wanted to wander around this huge house alone. 

“Hannibal!” he called his voice echoing throughout the house creating a haunting effect that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Cautiously, Will descended the stairs, a hand on the rails to keep him steady as he went along, “Doctor!”  he called again as he reached the last of the stairs.

“Will Graham you are up,” the voice said and it came from behind him, sending Will jumping as he whirled around to meet the man.

“H-Hannibal…” he said, looking at the doctor, dressed prim and proper in his vest, button down shirt and cufflinks, “you scared me…” he murmured.

“There’s nothing to fear Will,” he explained, a smile on his lips, “I heard you calling from the library upstairs so I came down to get you. I’m guessing that you must be hungry?”

“Y-Yes…” Will faltered as he followed Hannibal who led him into a pristine dining room.

“Have a seat, I’ve already cooked something up for us,” Hannibal said, his voice smooth like velvet as he pulled out a chair for Will.

“Thank you,” Will muttered as he took a seat on the offered chair, watching as Hannibal disappeared into one of the doors in the back. It wasn’t long before he came back out with a trolley laden with food and telling Will to sit back, he set up their dinner.

Fine dining was only to be expected of Hannibal, Will thought as he watched the other man pour out two large glasses of wine and then place down the heavy silver cutlery on either side of the plate before he poured a rich, thick red sauce over the slab of meat.

“Bon appétit,” Hannibal whispered right by Will’s ear making him squirm in his seat at the doctor’s intimacy with him. It wasn’t just the fact that Hannibal had told him to have a good meal, but his voice…it did things to Will’s body that weren’t supposed to happen…not that he didn’t like it…he thought as he watched Hannibal cross over to take his own seat across him now. This wasn’t the first time that he would be eating Hannibal’s cooking and Will couldn’t say that he didn’t like it. It was delicious, something that he had never tasted before, Hannibal was a really good cook.

Hannibal smirked as he watched Will scarf down the food in a hurry, the detective always had such a good appetite, it made him feel as though Will appreciated him and his cooking skills, “You must have been starved,” he commented as he cut another piece of the meat and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly as he savored the unique taste of the slab of meat.

Will laughed it off as he replied, “You’re a great cook, what was the dish anyway?”

_‘Oh wouldn’t you like to know….’_ Hannibal thought as he smiled at the compliment swallowing the mouthful of meat before he spoke, “Pork loin and cherry sauce, its one of my specialties.”

The detective smiled at that, “I’m glad I got to taste it.”

“Wash it down with wine,” Hannibal said now, it was time he put his plan into action, get his victim into a drunken stupor before he acted.

“I don’t take well to alcoholic beverages…” Will said.

“I insist,” Hannibal urged, his tone becoming stern now.

“But…I have to drive back home…” Will was saying as his mind began to wander down another darker alley  _‘unless…he doesn’t want me to go home but to stay here instead…’_

“I will take you home if I must. Now drink,” Hannibal said.

Will reluctantly reached for the huge glass of wine as he lifted it to his lips, tipping his head back to let the rich taste fill his palette. It had to be a really strong brew of sorts for Will was beginning to feel a little lighter than usual. As he continued to drink he didn’t catch that Hannibal had stopped eating and was now watching him intently, as a predator watches a prey and it was only as he set the huge glass down did he realize Hannibal had moved from sitting across him and was now standing, leaning over him at the back of his chair.

“Will Graham,” he heard Hannibal say and felt as callused fingers trailed down his cheeks, drawing his face back to look up into Hannibal’s. The callused fingers ran down his throat, playing along his neck tracing the outline of his Adam’s apple and making his pulse race as he stared into those dark eyes. He was mesmerized, captivated really by the soft caressing of Hannibal’s fingers on his skin that he didn’t realize that the soft moan that filled the room was torn from his mouth.

Hannibal growled at Will’s responsiveness to his touch, no, no he was supposed to just twist his neck and in so end Will’s life but how could he when his victim responded to his touch so readily and was even now reaching his hands to him, drawing his head down and pulling him into a kiss.

Through the haze of alcohol, Will is conscious of what he is doing, right now he is trying to remember how to breath as his fingers tangle in Hannibal’s hair, as his tongue swipes against Hannibal’s that had invaded his mouth. It is an intoxicating feeling to be kissing this man and Will wants more than just to kiss him. He shifts in the seat, his hands holding fast to Hannibal as he tries to move without breaking their kiss, coming to stand there, pressing himself to Hannibal’s body.

Hannibal has to admit that he likes where this is going with Will pressing his body up against him now and making those obscene little moans as his hips grind into his, an indication of his need to mate and of how their little escapade is turning him on. Who knew his special brew of alcohol had such effects on the detective? But he wasn’t going to complain about it now. He would get what he wanted, a fresh body to last for at most a week, maybe more since Will Graham was better than those ordinary women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you guys for all the supportive comments and for all your patience. I finally got around to writing chapter two in what little free time that i had between my now numerous projects. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a comment to tell me what you thought about it. I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible guys! :)


	3. Perverted Consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello guys so here's the next chapter and i'm posting this right before i sleep it's night where i'm at. I've had a really long day today and yeah i just had the need to upload some Will/Hannibal. Read on guys! :)

“Look at you,” Hannibal whispers as he leans over Will’s body, grasping his stubbled chin, “do you know what I would like to do to you Will Graham?” he asks seeing Will obediently shake his head, his mouth stretched wide over a gag ball as saliva dribbles down the side of his chin. He had stripped and then tied the young man to his bed, his hands spread above his head were tied to one bed post each, the thick corded rope making his wrists raw and red, a colour that turned Hannibal on a lot, especially when Will was wearing it. He had never done this to any of his previous victims, he had never needed to because he had never wanted them as he wanted Will now.   

“I’ll tell you,” he continued as he let go of Will’s chin, stroking his finger down the other’s bare chest watching as he shuddered with wanton desire, the deep blue of his eyes gone now as they were replaced by lust darkened eyes, “I want to cut you open and caress your insides, then slowly let you bleed out on my bed. I’ll let the sheets soak in your crimson blood…because you mean so much to me…you make me lust for you in ways I have never lusted for anyone before…” he rasps as he rakes his fingers down Will’s thighs making him moan and struggle against the bonds.

“Shh,” he whispers as he brings his lips to Will’s skin kissing him softly where there are little purplish bruises just forming, the fresh results of his skin taking a battering from the riding crop just now. Hannibal had whipped him over and over till he had cried, tears leaving dry streaks down his face now, “Don’t worry I’m not going to make you hurt any more Will,” he whispered as he pulls back now taking a tube of moisturizer coating his fingers with the cooling substance before he spreads Will’s legs and lets his fingers trail down his engorged cock, ghosting past his balls before pressing teasingly against his asshole which twitched in anticipation at his touch.

Will moaned again as he felt Hannibal’s fingers pressing against his opening, rubbing against him gently before he felt them inside of him, slowly probing deeper. The dull ache became greater as he felt Hannibal’s slick fingers penetrate deeper into his virgin ass, stretching him open. Through the alcohol haze, Will couldn’t help but to enjoy the way his body responded to Hannibal’s touch, his body loved Hannibal and it betrayed him as it responded once more to the doctor’s touch, jerking his hips back down on Hannibal’s fingers.

He could only moan to ask for more and Hannibal smirked as he obliged, but instead of adding another finger Hannibal replaced his fingers with a sleek vibrator. Will moaned as he felt the thrumming of the vibrator deep inside him, tears sprang from his eyes again as Hannibal jammed the device deeper into him, twisting it and making the soft rubber material brush against his muscles making him convulse, his wrists pulling against the restrains once more as he tried to free himself.

When Hannibal thought that Will had had enough he pulled the slick vibrator out of Will’s now fucked open hole. “You want more don’t you?” he asked as he slowly unzipped his pants, pulling his own thick member out from the confines of his pants and grinding his hips against the detective’s letting out a sigh as their members rubbed together between them. Will’s eyes seemed to plead otherwise with him now, it was almost as though he was scared, afraid of his own desire for him and Hannibal admitted to himself that the emotion of fear suited Will very well. 

Slathering his erection with the cool gel of the moisturizer, he positioned himself at Will’s entrance and slowly moved his hips forward, nudging the head of his cock into the detective who writhed beneath him. Hannibal grasped tight to the other’s thighs, drawing them around his waist now as he sheathed himself within the tight heat that was Will’s ass and began to thrust into him, as his fingers dug into Will’s thighs, forming little crescent marks on his delicate skin. 

Will was soon lost in the throes of sex, he was sure he looked perfectly debauched, tied up like a prostitute to Hannibal’s bed, saliva dribbling down his chin as he moaned around the gag ball that was still in his mouth. He realized at some point in time that his body was numb from the pain on his hands and he worked his hips eagerly now meeting Hannibal thrust for violent thrust as the obscene sound of their slapping flesh filled the room as the fucked like animals in heat. There was nothing romantic or gentle about this act of theirs at all and Will didn’t know why but it drew him in, it made him like what they did together. Maybe, just maybe all along he had secretly liked Hannibal.

He gasped around the gag ball as he came hard between them, hands clenching into fists as he felt Hannibal biting down hard into his flesh just where his shoulder and neck joined when he came inside him, filling him with his hot ejaculate. Will whimpered as Hannibal pulled out of him now, his eyes fluttering shut in fatigue from their violent sex, he felt a soft kiss pressed to his forehead now before his arms were unbound and the gag ball taken out of his mouth. It was almost as if this were all just a weird dream and he was just in someone else’s body.

Hannibal sighed in completion as he tucked his member back into the confines of his pants. Watching as Will slipped into unconsciousness now, his body beaten and battered from their sex. He had never felt more alive than right now as he watched Will sleeping in his bed, a picture perfect image of everything that was wrong between them. His pale skin covered in marks of all sorts and Hannibal liked the one he had personally left on Will’s body, the indentation of his teeth leaving dried bloodied marks on his shoulder.

“I think it’s time I brought you back home,” Hannibal murmured a smirk on his lips, he had found himself a new toy, one that might possibly last him for a long while before he finally got bored of him.

Once back at Will’s house he laid the man down in his bed, he was dressed back in his proper clothes and everything was just as it had been only for the extra markings on Will’s body, which were now all covered by his clothes. Will would have such a surprise when he woke up the next day.

“Sweet dreams,” he said closing the door to will’s bedroom as he left the house by the front door now. It was late in the night and just as he had come, he was gone under the cover of darkness, a phantom in the night, a ghost, the remnants of a dream and nothing more. For with morning, the light of discovery would come and he knew just who Will would come looking for first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well i do hope that you guys enjoyed it yeah...this story is now officially M. Yayy! Now leave me a comment or Hannibal will be upset~ hahaha :) Just kidding!


	4. Play A Game

Will could still remember the rough hands that were on his body, the sharp digging of nails into his thighs, the panting of breath against his skin and the excruciating pain that came when his shoulder was bitten down upon. He awoke with a start, curled up on his side in bed, his left shoulder aching almost as if the dream had carried into a reality. He could still see those hauntingly familiar eyes and hear that deep velvety voice whispering in his ear, telling him he would like to eat him. First Jacob Hobbs and now he was dreaming about the cannibal, he should probably take a break from working on criminal cases.

Still groggy he got up from bed, stumbling to the bathroom, his whole body was aching and oddly so was his ass for some reason. He reached to turn on the lights for the bathroom and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he made his way to the wash basin, reaching for his toothbrush and toothpaste as he brushed his teeth. His reflection in the mirror showed that of a man with messy hair, fresh out of bed. He caught a glimpse of a red mark peeking out from the collar of his shirt as he finished brushing his teeth and he bent forward to take a closer look. The wound looked fresh barely a day old and the marks looked like that of human teeth.

His heart thudded heavily in his chest as he stared at the strange mark between neck and shoulder. How had it gotten there? Then he noticed another strange marking on his wrist, raw and red almost as though he had been tied up by rope. It wasn’t just his right wrist that had the marks of rope burns he realized this as he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, seeing the same marks there. Will began to feel fear rising in him as his fingers moved swiftly unbutton his shirt afraid of what he would find there beneath the cloth. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes as he shrugged out of the shirt, feeling the material ghost past his skin and fall to the floor.

When he opened his eyes again he was stunned at the state of his body. The front of his chest was filled with bruises and hickeys and whatnot, the purplish tinge to the bruises standing out against his pale skin. How the hell had this happened? He was truly panicking now as he searched through his mind to try to find something, anything that would tell him how this had happened. Then his stomach clenched in fear when he did find that one memory…the memory of that moment from last night when he had kissed Hannibal. Will swallowed past the lump in his throat fear rising once more as the memories began to flood his mind again.

Hannibal kissing him, his tongue invading his mouth, callused hands on his skin, pulling him close. Sharp nails digging into his thighs as they raked down them, the feeling of Hannibal’s throbbing cock inside of him. At that Will braced himself against the wall, panting as the thoughts brought back the overwhelming pleasure that right now threatened to consume him whole. He couldn’t believe it…couldn’t believe what he had done…and what Hannibal had said to him…no…he didn’t want to believe it. Not now after what had happened between them.

Once more he staggered out into the living room, shirtless as he poured himself a glass of water and then moved to the wall phone. Finishing the glass of water he took the phone of the cradle, punched in Hannibal’s number and put the receiver to his ear as the listened to the dial tone, ringing, continuously ringing. Will cursed as he slammed the phone back into the cradle when he heard the message of ‘You have reached Hannibal Lecter’s voicemail, please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.’

“Why the fuck aren’t you answering…” Will growled as he received the same message once more when he called again. It was late morning. Surely Hannibal wasn’t asleep now, was he? He thought as he punched in the numbers again, he was much more angry now than fearful of what he would meet with. This time when he reached the voicemail he left a message.

-

Hannibal looked as his phone as it rang again and again, displaying Will’s number and the number missed calls, all courtesy of Will. Finally there was a notification of a voicemail and putting the phone on loudspeaker he replayed the message, draping an arm over the couch as he listened to it, Will’s voice coming over the phone. 

“Hannibal Lecter, since you’re not picking up your god damn phone and I know bloody well you’re probably listening to this, I’m telling you one thing. I’m headed over to your house right now. You have some explaining to do.”

A devilish smirk played on Hannibal’s lips at those words and he reached over to end the voice recording, the room once more silent again. Will Graham was headed over to his house right now. He was headed over here like a lamb to the slaughter, Hannibal knew that it was time. Time to tell Will Graham what he was and to see his reaction.

-

Will didn’t really want to know now as he drove up to Hannibal’s place. He parked the car outside and climbed up the porch steps. He stood outside the doors now, wondering if he should go in or not. He needed to confront the doctor about what had happened last night and on top of that...he needed to talk about the bite on his neck.

He lifted the doorknocker and knocked in in quick succession, waiting for a reply now as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. Looking around the grounds on the front porch, Will began to wonder if Hannibal was even at home. The grounds seemed quiet, too quiet. The house itself held no indication that there was anyone home at the moment.

“Hannibal!” he called this time he pressed the doorbell hearing the eerie sound of its chimes as it echoed through the house. Hannibal wasn’t home. Or maybe if he was he wanted to play games with him. Will reached for the handle on the door and turning it he found that it opened easily. The interior of the house was dark now, almost as if it was it’s own world here and it was night. Cautiously, Will stepped into he dim recesses of the house, the door slowly closing behind him as he entered. It shut with a sound that seemed almost final and the hairs on the back of his neck stood as he took a step forward.

“Hannibal?” Will called out loud, his voice faltering now. He paused for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the house. He could remember the grand staircase that they had stood on the night before, talking. The door that led off to the dining room where they had sat down to dinner and then a lot more. And another thing he could still remember was the way in which he had eagerly fucked himself on Hannibal’s cock. The vivid imagery had him shuddering and Will pulled his coat tighter.

“Will Graham, you have arrived,” Hannibal’s voice echoed through the house.

“Hannibal! Where are you?” Will asked as he looked up to the second floor of the house, his eyes wildly roaming the dark surface. His voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

“Play a game with me Will, I want you to find me first and then I will tell you what you want to know,” Hannibal said as he watched from the control room, the image of Will standing in the entranceway, searching for him. 

“Alright,” Will said headed towards the stairs now, then just as he could start climbing Hannibal’s voice sounded again.

“There are rules Will, would you like to hear them?” Hannibal asked.

Will scanned the upper floors again, “What are your rules?”

Hannibal chuckled, Will was always so willing to play, “First, you will have a three minute head start to look for me. If you do find me first you win. But, at the same time I will be looking for you Will and if I find you first, you will obey my wishes thereafter. Is that understood?”

Will gulped. What was Hannibal playing at? This was a game of deadly hide and seek, he knew that much. He must not at any cost get caught by Hannibal, or unimaginable things would ensue and Will’s mind could conjure tons of disturbing images…disturbing and erotic images if he might add.

“Understood…” Will replied and he continued up the stairs now, his heartbeat picking up as he took to the game. Hannibal’s house was huge and Will didn’t know where to start. He wished he had brought at least some sort of protective weapon with him, a gun maybe or a baton. Anything that would give him a fighter’s chance against Hannibal should he turn out to be dangerous.

Smirking, Hannibal watched as Will took the hallway down into the library. Looking at his watch he counted down the last few seconds and then he left his control station.

The game had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so i hoped you liked the update, i haven't been watching the show lately thanks to my glorious amount of work that i need to complete. I think once i do, i will end up having even more feels for this pairing. I also heard that there's a scene where Will kisses Alana? I must make it a point to catch up on the episodes this weekend. Do leave me a comment to let me know what you thought of the story and I'll see you guys in the next update! :)


	5. Running & Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so here's the next chapter, it's up after a good long time. I hope you guys like it and leave me a comment to tell me what you liked about it. Happy reading!

Panting Will turned down another corridor, he could still hear Hannibal’s footsteps behind him, he could see his shadow on the wall. How had he caught up to him so fast, Will didn’t know. From the library Will had decided to head down to the kitchen, it housed an array of knives even saws, drills and grinders. Will didn’t want to think. He had made it safely out of the kitchen with a paring knife in hand and as he peered around the corner he could just see the shadow of Hannibal on the other end.

“Will, where are you?” came his eerily calm voice, “I can hear you, the sound of your heart, beating in your chest. Are you afraid?” Hannibal asked as he continued to walk down the corridor following after the detective. 

Will was practically shaking now and as he dared a peek out again, he saw Hannibal at the other end of the hallway, a smirk on his face as their eyes met and Will gasped, moving back into his hiding spot. He needed to get out of this place and he had no clue where the hell the next corridor would lead him.

“Did you think you could win? Hiding from me in my own house?”

Will closed his eyes feeling as a bead of perspiration dripped down his brow. What scared him even more was the fact that Hannibal didn’t run after him instead he strolled along casually. It was almost as if Hannibal knew that there was no point in him running and he was only doing this for his own sick humor. The bite on his neck began to ache again and Will was reminded of the cannibal that was on the lose.

No, it couldn’t be…he looked around the corner again and noticed Hannibal was gone. Will pursed his lips, his breath leaving him in a large sigh as he leant against the wall. Hannibal…eating humans…Hannibal the cannibal…Will could hear it the slurping sounds of human intestines being swallowed bloody and whole. The cries of the girls as they tried to get away.

He shook his head he couldn’t let his mind get the best of him now. Looking down both sides of the hallway, Will decided he would continue to follow down the one on the right. But as he went he could hear it once more the sound of someone being eaten alive and Hannibal’s laughter.

“Do you know what I want to do with you Will?” Hannibal asked as he sat once more in the control room, watching as Will’s mental state deteriorated, the detective’s sanity slowly slipping away as he began to fail at differentiating what was reality and what was not.

“I want to tear you apart limb from limb and eat you up,” he said knowing how the voice would come about, echoing over the system in the interior of the house, “I’ll leave your heart for last though…you know why?” Hannibal asked seeing as Will ran back down the way he had come and headed out into the entranceway once again. 

“I’ll leave your beating heart for last so that you can feel the pain and you will know that it was I who inflicted it upon you,” Hannibal said.

Will shuddered, Hannibal’s voice made the hairs on his body stand as he headed down the main hallway on the second floor now, he could hear it again, the footsteps. He looked behind his shoulder this time and he could see Hannibal hot on his tail. He broke into a run and this time Hannibal followed him, chasing after him, his long legs covered the distance but it seemed Hannibal could keep up just as well.

Rounding the corner he ran towards the end, pausing to catch his breath now before he quickly ducked into the nearest room, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. He could think of a few possibilities right now. This house was Hannibal’s playground, the final game before Hannibal decided that his prey was ripe for the picking. His mind games knew no end with the installation of cameras and sound systems around the house, projecting his voice somehow…Increasing the fear of the mind when you knew that predator knows where you are at.

Will realized he might not have a chance and he might not come out of this alive and just a small part of him thought it would be nice to have Hannibal hold him again…hold him as he had the night before in bed. Fingers raking into his flesh, lips roaming his skin, biting him and leaving marks…Will shivered at the thought as he backed further into the room, his hands still clutching to the paring knife.

He hears the lock on a door click from somewhere and he takes a step further back into the room. Afraid that Hannibal was coming to open each and every one of the doors. He had to, after all this was a dead end hallway.

A step back.

And then another.

And another.

Then a hand clamped over his mouth. Will fought immediately. Throwing his strength into the fight as he grappled with the attacker. He yelped as the paring knife was knocked from his hands and he could feel the constricting strong arms that hold him captive. He struggles some more and comes to see that the one who is holding him is Hannibal. 

“I’ve got you Will. I’ve got you,” Hannibal rasps right by the detective’s ear as he trails his tongue over the shell of Will’s ear, nibbling softly on his earlobe. He smirks as he hears Will’s pleasured moan, feeling as the detective’s body seemed to relax somewhat against his now. No…it wasn’t a hunger to consume Will whole. Eating him would be such a waste. What he desired of Will was something more physical.

“H-Hannibal…what…” Will asks, his question swallowed by another moan when Hannibal’s lips suck on the sensitive spot on his neck making his body tingle with sexual desire at Hannibal’s teasing.

“I want to make love to you Will Graham. I want to love your body again.”

Again… 

Will shuddered as he gave in to his dark desire now.

He had gotten addicted to it.

Gotten addicted to Hannibal. 


	6. Like Animals in Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay guys so here's the next chapter and this time it's really very M rated. You'll see what i mean when you get to reading it. The title of the chapter probably says it all.

He is naked now in bed, thrown roughly onto his back as Hannibal quickly joins him, pinning him down hands above his head shoving a clothes leg between his naked ones, pressing against his cock and making him moan. 

Will struggles, his eyes burning with determination to overpower him and Hannibal smirks, leaning in as he kisses Will, his hand raking up the inside of Will's thighs before he grabs Will's erection and scrotums, kneading them as he continues to overpower Will as they kiss.

Hannibal tastes a familiar metallic tang on his lips and realizes that Will has bitten him and he pulls back now stunned for only a moment. It is good enough for Will to get away, just an inch or so for him to crawl away before Hannibal is on him again, this time, Will feels Hannibal's body heavy against his back, pinning him into the bed. 

It is hard for him to breathe with Hannibal pinning him so, "Stop…" he pants still reeling from their kiss and lack of oxygen now, feeling as fingers wander to pry at his behind. 

"Kneel up Will," Hannibal says his hand gently playing, caressing the detective's backside now.

Forced into it, Will kneels obediently, raising his ass into the air. Smirking at the new view he is provided with Hannibal moves in, spreading Will's butt cheeks as he blows air against the detective's asshole watching as it twitches in response to the air. He feels Will jerk as he spits on the tight hole, his spit dribbling down the detective's skin now. 

Will is gripping tight to the bed sheets his ass pried open by Hannibal now and then he spasms as the odd feeling of a slick wetness against the tight ring of his anus. He soon discovers it to be Hannibal's tongue and panics, trying to pull away, but the grip on his backside tightens "Don’t move" Hannibal is saying, the command a strict warning and Will shudders at the feel of Hannibal's probing tongue licking his anus in a circular motion. 

Will is reduced to panting now as he feels Hannibal's tongue continuing its stimulation against his asshole. The feeling of it makes his body shudder in delight now and he moans, calling Hannibal's name wantonly now as he finds his hand reaching to grab his erection. 

He sighs in pleasure as his hand curls around his plump cock, squeezing it as he moves his hand up and down, agonizingly slow, drawing louder guttural sounds from himself as he participates in this sinfully delightful act. He can feel Hannibal's tongue inside him now, licking him, tasting him and Will picks up his pace as he strokes his cock, the obscene squelching sound of his pre-ejaculate slicked member only serving to push him closer to orgasm. 

Hannibal is surprised by the complete change in Will's behavior and as he pulls back now, he hears a whimper from Will. 

"On your back Will, I want to see you touch yourself," he says and obediently Will moves spreading his legs wide to let Hannibal watch as he pleasures himself. But it isn’t enough just giving himself a handjob and licking his fingers well, coating them in his saliva he brings that to his hole and pushes in three fingers as he lies partially on his side now, his eyes closed, lips parted as his breath came faster now, constant whimpers leaving his lips as he pleasured himself, rocking his hips back and thrusting down on his fingers, trying hard to pleasure himself, to make himself cum. 

"Don't close your eyes Will, watch me as you pleasure your self, I want to see you embarrassed when I watch you." 

Those deep blue eyes look to him now and he sees bold desire in them, almost as though Will is asking him to take him, to enter him. But Hannibal waits with baited breath, watching as Will falls victim to his own pleasure now as he ejaculates in long thick pearly white successes, his semen covering the expanse of his stomach and chest now. 

Will opens his eyes again watching Hannibal drink in his debauched state and he feels so incredibly horny, so incredibly naughty at having Hannibal watch him and he hungers for more. He still isn’t sated. Coyly he lifts his legs, spreading them wider in the act of enticing Hannibal and the doctor does indulge him as he moves over to him now. Will watches with hungry eyes as Hannibal wipes the cum off his chest and stomach and coats it over his long, thick shaft, 

"Turn around I will take you from behind Will," he says moving into position now. 

Teasingly Hannibal draws his cock up and down along the crack of Will's backside delighting in the way Will curses and tries to wiggle his hips to get him inside. With a strong grip on Will's hip Hannibal sheaths his hard cock inside Will's tight ass hissing at the sensation as the sphincter muscles convulse around his length as if asking for more when they suck his length into Will's body.  

"Ahhh Hannibal..." Will whispers as he feels them connected, joined as one now. He cannot wait until Hannibal begins to move. 

When Hannibal does move it is a slow teasing thrust of his hips, first drawing back out before thrusting back in and filling him once more and Will likes it he likes how Hannibal fits snugly in his ass. He continues that slow thrusting and suddenly Will sees stars behind his eyes when Hannibal thrusts back into him. 

Hannibal doesn’t miss how that last thrust had Will more shaken than any of the rest and he knew he had found the detective's prostate. As he pulled out again and thrust back in, he angled his hips in the same direction ad made Will cry out again, louder than the last time.

"Yesss Hannibal, f-fuck me there, fuck me harder," Will moans his hand reaching to grip Hannibal's thigh, fingers digging into his flesh as he pleads for more. 

Hannibal picks up his pace now thrusting into that spot with killer accuracy that had Will in a writhing mess of nerves beneath him. As he continues to thrust, he raises his hand and brings it down, smacking Will's backside hard and making him cry out. Hannibal does it again and Will makes a keening moan now as he grips the pillows, biting it to stifle his loud cries. Another couple more strokes and the sounds of Will's crying has Hannibal releasing his load into Will and as he does so, he grasps Will by his hair and turns him so that they can kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep, congratulations if you got it thus far. I do hope you enjoyed the story. I've just managed to catch up on more Hannibal episodes. Also, good news is that i will be writing more Hannibal/Will in the future. Thanks for the support so far guys!


	7. Keep Me Entertained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Final chapter is up guys! Hope you enjoy! :)

_'A cannibal eats human flesh Will…didn't you know?'_

Will opens his eyes, the remnants of his dream fading away now as he comes back to reality, his body is aching just slightly from last night. The graphic images of their animalistic sex comes back to his mind and Will moves to sit, the sheets tangled around his legs now as he runs a hand through his hair, surveying the mess. Hannibal still has his arms around his waist now as he sits and Will's panic rises. He'd just had sex with the killer.

Slowly his tries to lift Hannibal's arm off him but it doesn't work for the doctor awakens and in a flash has him on his back once more, staring up at him.

"Will…" Hannibal rasps as he pins him down, his hunter's instinct tuned in now.

"D-Don't…" Will murmurs staring up into Hannibal's eyes, he fears the doctor now, just a little. "I don't want to turn out like them…"

"You won't. I assure you. Doing that to you…to your body…it would be a total waste," Hannibal whispers, his grip loosening on Will's hands.

"What? Why?" Will asked more conscious of how they were there in bed, both still naked.

A smirk played on Hannibal's lips now as he replied, "You are special Will Graham," he says as he caresses the detective's cheek, slowly moving down to his chest as he twirls his finger around Will's hardening nipple, watching Will's lips part as his eyes close, a shudder running through his body.

"S-special how?" Will asked as he lay beneath Hannibal, his body getting stimulated again, he feels Hannibal's fingers slip into his hand linking their fingers now as the other continues to toy with his nipple.

"I want you not to eat you…I want you for more than that," he rasps his lips by Will's ear now, "I want your body because you're so alive," he says grinding his hips to Will's, "so energetic," he murmurs his lips ghosting over the mark he had left on Will's shoulder the day before, " so responsive," Hannibal whispers letting his lips clamp down on Will's erect nipple.

Will gasps at the sudden feeling of Hannibal's lips on his nipple, "W-Why do you eat them?" he asks. He mustn't be drawn in by Hannibal once again. He cannot…but he likes it so much, he likes what Hannibal does to him.

Hannibal pulls back now at the question as though shocked that Will didn't understand him, "Why do you think?" he asked.

Will's eyes look to the doctor's and he answers him, "Because you…want to dominate them…you like when you're in control…" Will whispers and he knows now exactly why Hannibal wouldn't eat him. Because the doctor had finally found someone he'd thought was compatible with him. Someone that would understand him and submit to him in a way that the other girls hadn't, someone that would entertain him...and fulfill his needs. It was for those reasons and perhaps maybe more that Hannibal wouldn't kill him…for now.

"Why you? Is that what you're wondering?" Hannibal asks now as he moves drawing Will into his arms instead as they lie back in his bed, he can feel the beat of the detective's heart against his side and he knows that Will though appearing calm was anxious to leave.

"Y-yes…" he replies, Will doesn't know if he should fear Hannibal or not. With what they had shared and Hannibal's assurance that he wouldn't kill him he thought it best if he just stayed on guard for now.

"They bored me, the women. But you," he paused now raising Will's head so that he could stare into the detective's eyes, "not you. You intrigue me Will. We have a connection don't you see? Both physically and mentally. You gave in to me that first night, in fact you were the one who started it off with that kiss and you understood me all the reasons for my killings unraveling them like the good detective you are. It was wonderful to watch you," Hannibal murmured as he trailed his fingers down Will's back. "You mean more to me than those women Will Graham you need to know that."

The detective felt the gooseflesh rise on his skin as Hannibal's nails ghosted over his bare flesh. He could remember just barely the first night where he had come to the doctor's house, offered dinner and forced into drinking. He'd pulled Hannibal into a kiss. Will still didn't know what had made him do that though. Maybe it was a combination of intoxication and his repressed feelings for the doctor. For surely, over the time that they had spent together, he knew that their relationship had deepened, had grown into something more than just partners. But could he define that as love? Could he even bring himself to love this man? This…cannibal?

"From what I've seen I doubt that…" Will murmured, "you're just going to use me for your sexual gratification and it doesn't mean that you will stop killing on a whole. Serial killers like you, you won't stop just because you find someone in your life whom you have something in common with or whom you think you've found a connection to."

"It's not just sexual gratification on my side Will. You liked it just as much as I did," Hannibal answered, then more softly, "…you just might be the person that would stop the monster in me."

"You'll kill me when you get bored of me," Will stated, for he knew killers would get bored of their toys and sooner or later he would be the one dead. It was only a matter of time.

The doctor laughed, "Then you'll just have to keep entertaining me won't you Will?"

_-END-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Or is it? Hahaha, well i'll be working on a new story now for Hannibal/Will that's for sure. Do leave me a comment to tell me if you would like to have a sequel to this story, because i sort of have an idea on what to write should you all like more :)


End file.
